T'aimer depuis toujours
by chouchoumag
Summary: depuis aussi longtemps que je me souvienne,j'ai toujours été amoureux d'elle, il y a juste un problème, c'est la meilleure amie de ma soeur, et je suis le bébé de la famille. One shot


**_Bonjour à vous tous ! me voilà de retour après quelques semaines d'absences, j'espère que vous allez bien et profitez pour ceux et celles qui sont en vacances. Chez moi le temps est tellement superbe que j'ai eu le temps de vous écrire un petit one shot, rien de bien extraordinaire mais qui ne voulait plus quitter mon esprit lol. _**

**_Bonne lecture donc et à bientôt._**

POV EDWARD

Depuis aussi longtemps que je me souvienne, j'ai toujours été amoureux d'elle.

Elle m'a vu naitre. Elle et ma sœur avaient six ans à l'époque, et elles étaient les meilleurs amies du monde depuis le jardin d'enfant.

Lorsque j'avais trois ans, elle faisait des châteaux de boue avec moi et jouait avec moi aux lego.

A six ans, elle et ma sœur Alice avaient douze ans et s'amusaient à me déguiser en fille et à jouer à la poupée avec moi.

A huit ans, je pleurnichais pour qu'elle joue avec moi à la console, et comme c'était une fille adorable et gentille, elle cédait souvent sous le regard furibond de ma frangine.

A dix ans, je voulais absolument venir avec elle en boite de nuit, et bien sûr, je n'ai jamais eu le droit.

A douze ans, je savais que je l'aimerais pour la vie. Elle, venait d'avoir dix huit ans, et sortait avec un garçon indien du nom de Jacob, ce qui noya mon petit cœur dans un torrent de larmes.

A quatorze ans, elle et ma sœur prirent un appart ensemble et partirent à la fac à Seattle. Ce fut dur de ne plus la voir chaque jour et je traversais ce que mon père qualifiait de « crise d'ado ». J'étais surtout perdu et mal dans ma peau, mais ce fut aussi ça qui détermina mon avenir, je serais pianiste, ou rien.

A seize ans je perdis ma virginité avec une fille de ma classe, Tanya. Chouette expérience qui m'apprit que le sexe était un bon défouloir, du moins pour le week-end. Je voulais entrer au conservatoire à Seattle, et je bossais bien trop dur pour avoir une copine, et puis, je ne l'avais pas oublié Elle.

A dix-sept ans je composais pour elle une berceuse, mais n'eux jamais le courage de lui faire écouter.

Aujourd'hui j'ai dix huit ans, et elle vingt quatre.

Aujourd'hui je suis majeur et je peux enfin tenter ma chance.

Bientôt, Isabella Swan serait à moi.

* * *

><p>Dire que je n'avais pas prémédité mon coup aurait été mentir, j'avais durement réfléchi, pesé le pour et le contre et j'avais opté pour une approche directe. Je savais qu'Alice ne serait pas là du week-end qu'elle passait à Port Angeles avec son petit copain et la situation m'avait paru idéal. J'adorais ma sœur, mais on pouvait dire qu'elle était envahissante, et je n'aurais jamais trouvé un moment de calme pour séduire ma victime avec ce petit lutin de malheur dans les parages. Draguer la meilleure amie de ma sœur juste sous son nez…non merci.<p>

Je fixais une dernière fois le numéro quatorze écris sur la porte d'entrée de l'appart d'Alice et Bella et inspirais un grand coup avant d'appuyer sur la sonnette. Mes mains étaient moites, mon cœur battait la chamade mais je tachais de me fabriquer une posture nonchalante, Bella ne pouvait pas savoir que j'étais anxieux à l'idée d'être là. J'entendis des pas précipités à l'intérieur de l'appartement avant que la porte ne s'ouvre subitement sur la femme que j'aimais depuis que j'étais enfant.

Bella parut surprise mais un petit sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres et je soufflais de soulagement. Au moins, elle avait l'air contente de me voir. Je ne l'avais pas vu depuis au moins trois mois et elle était encore plus belle aujourd'hui, si c'était possible.

-Eddy ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Je lui fis un sourire que j'espérais séduisant avant de resserrer ma prise sur mon sac de voyage.

-Je suis venu pour visiter le conservatoire, et comme ma chère petite sœur à un appart, je viens en demandant l'asile.

Bella secoua la tête en riant et me laissant entrer en refermant la porte à clé derrière moi. Elle fit les deux pas qui nous séparaient et déposa un baiser bref sur ma joue. Je dus me faire violence pour ne pas tourner la tête et poser mes lèvres sur les siennes.

-Tu aurais du appeler, Alice n'est pas là du week-end, elle roucoule avec son Jazounet.

Je roulais des yeux. J'aimais beaucoup Jasper, c'était un mec super et il était cool avec moi. Ma sœur était dure à canaliser et je trouvais que Jaz avait du mérite pour la supporter.

-Pauvre mec, je le plains.

-Ne sois pas médisant Eddy.

Je haussais les épaules avant de laisser tomber mon sac au sol et de me vautrer dans le canapé.

-Au moins elle ne me posera pas cinquante questions par minutes, et je pourrais prendre son lit.

J'espérais bien dormir ailleurs que dans le lit de ma sœur, mais je ne pouvais pas décemment le dire à voix haute.

Bella croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine et me jeta un regard amusé.

-Et qui t'a dis que tu pourrais rester là ?

Je l'a dévisageais et posais une main sur mon cœur d'un geste théâtral.

-Tu me laisserais dormir dehors ? Je pourrais me faire attaquer par des pirates, me faire trucider et ça serait de ta faute ! Ma mère mourrait de chagrin et cela décimerait ma famille. Tu ne peux pas faire ça !

Bella secoua la tête.

-Ce n'est pas des études de musique que tu devrais faire mais de cinéma !

-J'y ai déjà pensé mais les filles se jetteraient sur moi, je suis bien trop séduisant, et je devrais payer des millions en garde du corps, non merci.

Je lui fis mon sourire en coin qui faisait craquer les filles de mon école.

-Tu devrais enlever tes chaussures, tes chevilles vont exploser.

Je riais et Bella se joignit à moi en se laissant tomber à mes cotés sur le canapé. Elle prit mon bras qu'elle passa autour de ses épaules et se serra contre moi pour un câlin.

-Tu m'as manqué fermais les yeux pour ne pas perdre la raison. Cette phrase n'avait pas la même signification pour elle que pour moi et je le savais, mais le reconnaitre me fit quand même mal.

-Tu m'as manqué aussi Belli Bella.

Je l'avais surnommé comme ça il y a quelques années et le surnom était resté depuis.

Elle déposa un nouveau baiser sur ma joue avant de se lever et son contact me manqua instantanément.

-Tes parents savent que tu es là ?

Je roulais des yeux et pris une voix enfantine.

-Oui maman !

-Bien. Je ne voudrais pas qu'Esmé ameute toute la brigade de mon père car son petit garçon adoré aurait disparu.

-Hello ! J'ai dix-huit ans !

Je détachais bien chaque mot. Bella me regarda prit un air chagriné et porta ses mains à sa bouche dans un geste de désespoir.

-Notre bébé est devenu un homme !

Je grognais un peu alors qu'elle éclatait de rire. Si elle me voyait toujours comme le bébé de la bande, il me faudrait plus qu'un week-end pour la faire tomber sous mon charme.

-Je te signal, la naine, que je fais une tête de plus que toi !

-Mon dieu, tu es devenu si viril Eddy !

Je croisais mes bras sur ma poitrine en un geste boudeur. Elle se foutait de moi ! Je savais que j'étais loin d'être un athlète d'haltérophilie mais j'avais bossé dur pour avoir une belle carrure, et j'étais plutôt fière de mon corps. Je fixai un point sur la table basse devant moi lorsque les jambes de Bella envahirent mon champ de vision.

La peine devait se lire sur mon visage car Bella me frappa sur la cuisse pour attirer mon attention.

-Hé !

Je levais les yeux sur elle et vis qu'elle me dévisageait, un air sérieux barrait les traits de son visage.

-Je déconnais tu sais ? Tu es incroyablement bien foutu.

Je haussais un sourcil et je vis qu'elle se mettait à rougir. Je décidais d'en rajouter.

-Avec un beau petit cul ?

Elle se mordilla la lèvre inférieure et j'aurais voulu prendre cette lèvre entre mes dents pour la mordiller moi-même.

-Oui un très joli petit cul. Si tu racontes ne serait-ce qu'un dixième de cette conversation à ta sœur, je danserais sur ton cadavre.

Elle pointa sur moi un doigt menaçant et je lui fis le geste d'une auréole au dessus de ma tête. Elle venait d'admettre qu'elle me trouvait séduisant, et ma petite conscience perverse faisait la danse de la joie.

-Mouais. Est-ce que tu as faim Mon Ange ?

Elle accentua le Mon ange et je m'esclaffais doucement.

-Ouais, je meurs de faim.

-Macaronis aux fromages ?

Bella faisait les meilleurs macaronis aux fromages du monde et elle savait que j'en raffolais.

-Oh putain ouais !

Ça m'aurait étonnée !

Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine et je retirais ma veste avant de la rejoindre. Je m'installais au bar et entrepris de la regarder me préparer à manger.

-Alors dis moi, comment est le conservatoire ?

-Plutôt imposant, rien à voir avec le lycée de Forks.

Bella ria et entreprit de verser les pates dans la casserole remplit d'eau.

-Rien à Seattle ne ressemble à Forks. C'est une bonne école de musique, très réputé.

Je passais une main dans mes cheveux. J'avais ce foutu toc depuis un moment, je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher, c'était plus fort que moi.

-Je le sais, j'ai bossé très dur pour y être admis.

-Alice m'a dit que ton audition avait été applaudit, c'est merveilleux Eddy.

-Merci, j'ai reçus ton sms, c'était gentil.

Elle haussa les épaules et remua doucement les pates en train de cuir.

-Je n'ai jamais douté de ta réussite.

Mon cœur se gonfla de fierté à l'idée qu'elle avait cru en moi.

-Tes parents sont tellement fière de toi et ta sœur ne m'a parlé que de ça pendant au moins une semaine.

J'éclatais de rire.

-Tu as du me détester !

-Le mot est faible Monsieur Cullen !

Je voyais ça d'ici, ma sœur pouvait être incroyablement chiante et j'eux soudain pitié de Bella.

-Comment tu fais pour vivre avec elle ? Je l'ai fais pendant quatorze ans, et j'en fais encore des cauchemars.

-Ne sois pas médisant ou sinon ça sera répété !

Je grimaçais et Bella pouffa. Ma sœur pouvait me pourrir le vie si elle le voulait, je n'étais pas prêt à subir ses foudres. Bella retira la casserole du feu, égoutta les pates avant de les mettre dans un plat à gratin qu'elle recouvrit généreusement de fromage.

-Miam ! Ça sent déjà bon !

Elle enfourna le plat dans le four et se retourna sur moi avec un petit sourire amusé.

-Il faut encore attendre quinze minutes, tu vas tenir le coup ?

-J'ai été bien élevé, je sais me tenir Melle Swan !

-Je me souviens d'un gamin qui piquait les cookies dans la cuisine de sa mère et qui se goinfrait au point d'en être malade.

Je roulais des yeux.

-J'avais six ans ! C'est injuste de remettre ça sur le tapis. Aujourd'hui je suis un adulte.

-C'est vrai, tu es tellement mature ! Tu veux un coca zéro Grand père ?

Je secouais la tête et tapais avec mon doigt sur le bois du bar.

-Ouais femme, j'ai le gosier sec.

-Ouha ! Quel gentlemen ! C'est ça qui manquait dans cet appart, un male bourré de testostérone.

-Tu oublies Jasper.

Elle haussa les épaules.

-Il ne vit pas ici. Et puis Jaz n'est pas ce qu'on peut appelé un mec dur.

-Non c'est vrai, ma sœur le mène à la baquette. Je lui ai déjà dit qu'il doit prendre le pouvoir, que veux-tu, c'est peine perdu.

Je fis une grimace navré et Bella ricana.

-Et toi ? Y a un mec dans ta vie ?

Je savais bien que non, mais je voulais l'entendre dire. Elle se retourna avant de hausser un sourcil et d'ouvrir le frigo.

-Pas comme si ça pouvait te regarder Eddy mais non, personne.

Elle referma le frigo avant de déposer une canette de coca devant moi.

-Et toi ? Combien de jeunes filles à tes pieds ce mois-ci ?

Elle me fit un sourire amusé avant de prendre une gorgée de son coca. Je haussais les épaules.

-Je ne compte plus.

Elle secoua la tête en riant.

-Vantard !

-Pas du tout ! Juste réaliste et puis je n'ai pas de temps pour ça.

C'était vrai. Je bossais dur pour entrer au conservatoire mais je ne voulais aussi personne d'autre dans ma vie que Bella, je n'avais de place pour personne d'autre dans mon cœur.

-Alice m'a dit que tu bossais dur, c'est dommage, toutes ces filles doivent pleurer tous les soirs.

Je souris à sa remarque et pris une gorgée de ma boisson.

-Avoir l'une de ces filles pour petite amie ne m'intéressent pas, elles sont juste bonne pour un coup d'un soir.

Elle ouvrit des yeux ronds comme des billes avant de me donner un coup de poing sur l'épaule.

-Edward Anthony Cullen tu es un sale macho !

Je secouais la tête en riant.

-C'est faux, et puis je sais déjà celle que je veux.

Bella lâcha sa canette et posa ses coudes sur le bar avant de poser son menton entre ses mains.

-À vraiment ? Comment elle est ?

Je perdis tout à coup mon sourire et encrais mon regard dans le sien. C'était maintenant ou jamais, c'était le moment de me déclarer, de lui faire comprendre que c'était elle, que ça avait toujours été elle.

Je pris mon courage à deux mains et me penchais en avant. Elle me regarda faire sans bouger, alors que son sourire se fanait doucement. Elle ne recula pas, pour mon bonheur et lorsque mes lèvres touchèrent enfin les siennes, c'était encore mieux que tout ce que j'avais pu imaginé. Je déposais un baiser timide sur ses lèvres puis remontais ma main sur sa nuque, afin de la retenir contre moi. Je l'embrassais à nouveau et cette fois, elle répondit doucement à mon baiser et je ne pus retenir le gémissement qui franchit mes lèvres. J'encadrais son visage avec mon autre main et me mit à l'embrasser avec plus d'insistance, fougueusement, maudissant cette foutu table qui m'empêchait de sentir son corps contre le mien.

Trop vite Bella mit fin à notre baiser en saisissant ma main droite toujours posé sur sa nuque et en reculant d'un pas.

-Mon dieu, qu'est-ce que je suis en train de faire !

Elle recula encore de deux pas en pressant les doigts de sa main gauche sur sa bouche et s'adossa au frigo derrière elle.

-Tu es le frère d'Alice, je t'ai vu grandir…trop jeune, tu es trop jeune !

Je contournais le bar et fis un pas dans sa direction mais elle me stoppa en levant un bras devant elle.

-Bella…

-Ne bouge pas de là Eddy.

Je soupirais et passais ma main dans mes cheveux.

-Edward, je m'appelle Edward. Eddy s'était bon quand j'avais douze ans !

Elle laissa retomber sa main, me regarda un instant et secoua la tête.

-Je ne suis plus un enfant, j'ai grandi.

Il fallait qu'elle me voit autrement que comme le gamin qui avait grandi à ses cotés sinon, je n'aurais aucune chance.

-Tu restes le petit frère de ma meilleure amie, et tu n'as que dix huit ans Edward.

Je me figeais et serrais les poings.

-Ça sonne comme une insulte dans ta bouche.

-Ce n'est pas comme ça. Tu es jeune, tu vas bientôt rentrer en fac, tu vas rencontrer une chouette petite étudiante et tu seras fou amoureux d'elle. On se connait depuis toujours, tu penses m'aimer mais tu te trompe.

Je sentis la colère me gagner et je dus respirer calmement pour ne pas exploser.

-Ne prétend pas savoir mieux que moi ce que je ressens Bella. Alors quoi ? Je n'ai que dix huit ans alors je ne sais pas ce que c'est que d'aimer quelqu'un ? C'est ça ? Sache que ça fait des années que je sais que c'est toi que je veux, depuis aussi longtemps que je me souvienne ça n'a toujours été que toi.

Je fis un nouveau pas dans sa direction mais elle se déroba en se décalant sur le coté et me tourna le dos pour s'appuyer contre l'évier.

-On ne peut pas, tu es comme mon petit frère…Alice…

Elle soupira et baissa la tête mais je sentais que sa résistance était en train de faiblir.

-Je ne suis pas ton frère me collais contre son dos et entourais sa taille de mes bras. Je respirais un peu l'odeur de ses cheveux et laissais tomber doucement mon visage dans son cou pour le parsemer de baiser. Elle ne bougeait plus du tout mais le fait qu'elle ne me repousse pas m'indiquait que j'étais dans la bonne direction. Je passais mes mains sous son tee-shirt et je grognais doucement alors qu'elles touchèrent la peau douce de son ventre.

La respiration de ma belle s'accéléra et elle posa l'une de ses mains sur les miennes pour me stopper.

-Edward, tu ne devrais pas faire ça.

Je remontais doucement ma main tenue dans la sienne jusqu'à son sein et lorsque j'y posais mes doigts, elle lâcha prise et poussa un petit gémissement, tandis que je la caressais amoureusement.

-Tu réfléchis trop.

Elle ne répliqua pas et je repris mes caresses sur son ventre. Je m'attardais juste un instant avant de descendre m'aventurer plus bas, à la lisière de son jean. J'en défis rapidement les boutons avant de jouer un peu avec l'élastique du haut de sa culotte. Je la sentis se tendre.

-Edward…

-Chut ! Laisse moi faire Bella, je ne veux que ton bien être.

Je me collais d'avantage contre elle et mon érection déjà massive alla frotter contre son petit cul. Je me déhanchais un peu pour lui faire sentir ce qu'elle provoquait en moi et je pus l'entendre haleter doucement. Ravi de l'effet que cela avait sur elle, je me permis de franchir le rempart de sa culotte pour aller caresser ses plis intime. Elle poussa un petit couinement adorable et resserra les jambes afin d'emprisonner ma main bien en place. Je n'avais nullement l'intention de partir et entrepris de titiller son clitoris. Elle était chaude et douce et j'avais encore du mal à croire que c'était elle que je touchais ainsi, que ce dont j'avais rêvé était encore bien loin de la vérité, que le présent, réel, était bien meilleur. Son désir pour moi était palpable, elle était déjà trempée et prête pour la suite. Je passais plusieurs fois mon doigt sur sa fente humide, impatient de savoir ce que ça me ferait lorsque mon membre remplacerait ma main.

J'étais plus qu'inconfortable dans mon jean, et je savais qu'il me faudrait toute la concentration du monde pour ne pas jouir à peine entré en elle. J'avais rêvé de ce moment des millions de fois, je voulais que ça dure, je voulais prendre mon temps.

-Mon dieu aidez moi, Alice va vouloir ma peau.

Elle poussa un gémissement et se laissa aller contre moi, la tête en arrière, les yeux clos et je sus que j'avais gagné, elle était à moi, enfin.

Je mordillais doucement son lobe d'oreille et elle passa un bras derrière mon cou pour caresser ma nuque.

-Elle ne le saura pas, si tu ne lui dis rien.

Elle se tendit un peu.

-Je ne sais pas mentir, elle va le savoir rien qu'en me regardant.

J'introduisis doucement un doigt en elle et elle cria sous la surprise. Ce n'était pas vraiment la position adéquate mais je ne voulais pas encore lâcher, de peur que dans un éclair de lucidité elle me repousse.

-Alice t'adore, si tu es heureuse, alors elle sera heureuse pour toi.

Je fis glisser doucement mon doigt en elle et elle se tortilla contre moi tout en essayant de reprendre le dessus.

-Tu es…son petit frère…Six ans d'écart…Ha putain Edward !

-L'âge ne compte pas, je te veux Bella, je ne veux que toi.

Je renforçais ma prise sur sa hanche et m'activais un peu plus en elle, joignant des pressions sur son clitoris et elle explosa autour de mon doigt, gémissant doucement mon prénom en se laissant aller complètement contre moi.

Je retirais ma main alors que sa respiration redevenait calme et la retournais dans mes bras pour reprendre fougueusement sa bouche. Je fis descendre mes mains sur ses fesses que je pris en coupe avant de la soulever de terre et elle enroula ses jambes autour de ma taille.

Je rompis notre baiser et chuchotais contre sa bouche.

-Dis moi que tu me veux.

Elle glissa sa main dans mes cheveux avant de picorer doucement mes lèvres.

-Dis le, dis le moi.

Je voulais qu'elle m'avoue qu'elle voulait que je la prenne, je voulais l'entendre de sa bouche, j'en avais besoin.

-Emmène moi dans ma chambre Edward, et fais moi l'amour.

Je souriais grandement avant de prendre sa lèvre inférieure entre mes dents et de la mordiller doucement.

-J'ai toujours voulu faire ça.

Bella poussa un gémissement et je me dirigeais tant bien que mal vers sa chambre. Je me laissais tomber en arrière sur son lit et elle se retrouva assise sur mes genoux. Je fis doucement remonter mes mains le long de ses cotes pour lui retirer son tee-shirt que je jetais un peu plus loin dans la pièce. Elle fit pareil avec le mien avant de se baisser sur mon torse et d'embrasser amoureusement ma peau nue.

Je laissais ma tête partir en arrière l'espace d'un instant et savourais les sensations qu'elle me procurait.

Je ne tiens pas très longtemps et me retournais pour la renverser sur le lit. Je me mis à parcourir son corps de baiser, tirant sur son jean dont les boutons étaient déjà ouverts suite à notre petite séance dans la cuisine et lui retirais vivement pour l'envoyer valser au loin. J'embrassais son ventre plat, léchant son nombril alors que sa main fouillait dans ma tignasse puis remontais lentement le long de son corps.

Lorsque j'arrivais à sa poitrine, je pris la pointe de son sein droit dans ma bouche, pour le suçoter à travers son soutiens gorge, et Bella poussa un petit cri tout en frottant son corps contre le mien.

Je n'eus pas le temps de faire un geste qu'elle dégrafait elle-même cette maudite chose et je plongeais aussitôt sur son téton, lui infligeant une douce torture avec ma langue.

-Edward laisse tomber les préliminaires, j'en peux plus.

Je riais contre sa peau et me relevais un peu pour retirer mon boxer alors que Bella tirait dessus dans un geste pressant et frénétique. Je me redressais sur mes genoux pour contempler mon amoureuse et la voir ainsi offerte, pour moi, envoya une vague de plaisir de plus, juste dans ma queue qui devint franchement douloureuse.

Je fis descendre amoureusement sa petite culotte blanche le long de ses jambes avant de me coucher à nouveau sur elle. J'aurais voulu la dévorer, sentir son gout sur ma langue mais elle voulait que je m'active, et j'aurais bien le temps de faire toutes les choses coquines qui me passaient par la tête plus tard.

Je caressais doucement sa joue avant de river mon regard au sien.

-Tu es sûre ?

Je ne voulais pas qu'elle regrette plus tard, et si elle me demandait d'arrêter, bien que ça soit douloureux, je le ferais.

Elle m'embrassa pour toute réponse et je tendis le bras vers le sol pour attraper mon jean et tirer une capote de l'une de mes poches arrière. Je l'enfilais rapidement sous le regard de ma Bella et je pus voir une charmante rougeur envahir ses joues.

Je pris son genoux dans ma main pour remonter sa jambe plus haut sur ma taille et me présentais à son entrée, frottant mon membre doucement contre ses chairs sensibles avant de m'introduire doucement en elle, progressivement.

Elle poussa un gémissement et je la sentis se figer dans mes bras.

-Tu es si étroite mon amour.

J'haletais un peu, conscient de devoir me retenir si je ne voulais pas jouir trop vite, mais alors que je reprenais ma lente progression, je me figeais à mon tour avant d'ancrer mon regard dans celui de ma partenaire.

-Tu es vierge ?

Je n'en revenais de prononcer ces mots et pourtant la barrière qui venait de me bloquer le passage ne pouvait pas laisser de doute sur le fait que j'étais le premier à explorer ce nouveau territoire.

Bella se mordilla la lèvre inférieure avant de hocher la tête.

Je ne savais plus quoi faire et Bella dût s'en rendre compte car elle posa l'une de ses mains sur ma joue avant de murmurer d'une voix rauque.

-Fais le.

Elle déposa un baiser sur mes lèvres puis pressa sa main libre contre mes fesses.

-Tu es sûre ?

Elle hocha la tête et je frottais tendrement mon nez contre le sien.

-Ca va faire mal.

-Je le sais, mais ça passera. Fais le mon ange.

-Respire à fond.

Elle fit ce que je lui disait et je poussais un coup sec avec mes hanches afin de briser sa dernière barrière d'innocence. Elle haleta en enfonçant ses ongles dans mon dos mais ne prononça pas un cri et je parsemais son visage de baisers, ne bougeant plus, la laissant s'acclimater à l'intrusion que je venais de provoquer en elle.

J'attendis patiemment et elle se mit elle-même à bouger des hanches, me faisant comprendre qu'elle était prête. Je pris un rythme lent voulant y aller doucement et reprit sa bouche dans un baiser effréné. Lorsqu'elle s'arqua contre moi et se mit à gémir, je compris qu'elle commençait à ressentir du plaisir et j'accélérais le rythme ce qui nous mena rapidement à l'orgasme. Bella murmura mon prénom encore et encore alors que ses ongles lacéraient mon dos et je grognais doucement un « je t'aime » dans son cou alors que ma semence se déversait dans le préservatif.

Je me laissais retomber sur elle, repus et satisfait alors que son souffle redevenait calme et qu'elle caressait tendrement ma nuque. J'embrassais la naissance de sa poitrine avant de me laisser glisser sur le coté et de retirer la capote que je partis déposer dans la poubelle de la salle de bain. Je revins rapidement et Bella me fit une place sous la couette, se nichant affectueusement contre moi, une jambe par-dessus les miennes, sa main caressant mon bras puis mon torse.

-Tu es plein de surprises Monsieur Cullen.

Elle pouffa comme une ado et un sourire niais étira mes lèvres.

-Tu croyais tout savoir hein ?

Elle embrassa mon menton avant de reposer sa tête sur ma épaule.

-J'avoue que je me trompais. J'en suis ravie.

-Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir dis que tu étais vierge ?

Elle stoppa ses caresses sur mon torse avant de se relever sur un coude pour me regarder.

-Est-ce que ça change quelque chose ?

-Non, j'en suis même honoré mais même si je t'aime, je sais bien que tu n'as pas les mêmes sentiments pour moi et je m'en veux un peu, une première fois ça compte, surtout pour vous les filles.

Bella pencha sa tête sur le coté et posa une main sur ma joue, une lueur tendre dans le regard.

-Tu es adorable mon cœur.

Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure.

-Pas sûr que je le prenne comme un compliment.

Un sourire immense illumina son visage.

-S'en était un. Je ne regrette rien Edward, j'ai eu des tas de petits copains et je n'ai jamais voulu franchir le pas, avec aucun d'entre eux. Tu débarques après plusieurs mois d'absences, quelques mots et quelques attouchements et tu finis dans mon lit, pourquoi à ton avis ?

J'affichais une mine perplexe.

-Parce que je suis doué ?

Bella roula des yeux.

-Parce que je le voulais et je dirais même que ça me parait normal, et naturel avec toi, alors que ça ne l'était pas avec les autres.

-Pourtant, tu n'es pas amoureuse de moi.

Son sourire devint tendre et elle se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur mes lèvres.

-J'ai beaucoup aimé le petit garçon que tu étais il y a peu encore. Laisse moi un peu de temps pour devenir follement amoureuse de l'homme que tu es devenu aujourd'hui.

Je levais ma main droite pour caresser doucement sa nuque.

-C'est d'accord, tant que c'est une promesse.

-C'en est une mon amour, s'en est une.

Je venais de passer le week-end le plus hot de toute ma vie.

Bella et moi avions à peine quitté la chambre pour nous restaurer, profitant l'un de l'autre, inssassiable, poussant toujours plus l'exploration de nos corps. Bella avait très peu d'expérience et j'avais été ravi de jouer les professeurs, lui faisant découvrir tout ce qu'elle avait manqué, lui montrant à quel point je l'aimais, de toute mes forces.

Nous avions été contraint de sortir du lit car j'étais à court de capotes, et j'avais dû filer sous la douche pour courir à la pharmacie du coin, mais lorsque j'avais voulu rejoindre ma belle dans la salle de bain, elle m'avait chassé en prétextant que ma sœur n'allait pas tarder à rentrer.

Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte qu'il était si tard.

Il était vingt heure, dimanche soir, et le week-end avait passé à une allure folle.

Je me retrouvais donc à flâner devant la télé alors que Bella finissait de se préparer lorsque la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et que mon lutin fou furieux de frangine fit son apparition dans le salon.

Elle se figea en me voyant sur son canapé et laissa tomber son sac de voyage au sol.

-Edward ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? Papa et maman savent que tu es là ? Tu es venu comment, je n'ai pas vu ta voiture ! Où est Bella ?

Elle n'était là que depuis trente secondes et elle me donnait déjà la migraine.

-Moi aussi je suis content de te voir Alice !

Alice soupira avant de s'approcher de moi et de me donner un gros câlin.

-Tu m'as manqué crapule !

-Toi aussi. Jaz n'est pas là ? Tu l'as tué pendant votre week-end ou quoi ?

-Ha ha ! Il est rentré chez lui, il bosse demain. Et toi ? Les cours, depuis quand tu sèches l'école ? Papa va avoir ta peau !

-C'est les vacances Ali et on est dimanche.

Elle se mordilla la lèvre inférieure.

-Les vacances, oui bien sur, je tuerais pour être encore à l'école moi.

-J'ai beaucoup bossé et j'ai droit à une pause. Je me suis dis que j'allais venir voir ma sœurette adorée !

Elle me jeta un regard suspicieux.

-Mouais, tu es là depuis quand ?

-Vendredi soir.

-J'ai beaucoup de boulot cette semaine crapule, je ne pourrais pas m'occuper de toi, tu devrais repartir à Forks.

Ma langue claqua contre mon palet et je lançais d'un voix plus sèche que je ne l'aurais voulu.

-Je suis majeur, j'ai pas besoin d'une nounou.

Elle me détailla un instant avant de plisser à nouveau des yeux.

-Tu es différent, tu as quelque chose à me dire ?

J'étais différent c'est vrai. J'avais passé le week-end au lit avec la fille que j'aimais. Putain ! Elle ne pouvait pas le voir, merde pas comme si c'était écris sur ma tronche !

-Non.

-Il y a quelque chose en toi pourtant qui…Laisse tomber. Tu vas faire quoi ici tout seul ? Tu devrais repartir à Forks et passer du temps avec tes amis.

Elle me tourna le dos pour se diriger dans sa chambre et c'est le sourire aux lèvres que je lançais ma dernière carte.

-J'ai dis à maman que je restais avec toi.

Elle stoppa net, ses épaules s'affaissèrent et je levais le poing en signe de victoire.

Touché, coulé.

Elle gronda un peu, tapa du pied puis passa sa main dans ses cheveux avant de retourner vers moi.

-Ok, mais tu dors sur le canapé.

J'allais plutôt dormir dans le lit de la seconde chambre occupé par sa coloc mais ça, je ne pouvais pas encore le lui dire. Je haussai les épaules d'un geste nonchalant.

-Ok.

Elle hocha la tête et reprit sa route jusqu'à sa chambre.

J'étais vraiment fière de moi. Je voulais rester ici, avec Bella. Je savais que la présence de ma sœur allait mettre Bella sur les charbons ardents mais je ne voulais pas partir, et surtout, je ne voulais pas me cacher. Je n'avais pas honte de mon amour pour Bella, je voulais que ma sœur et le monde entier le sache. J'espérais juste qu'elle voulait assez être avec moi pour pouvoir faire face.

Bella et moi ça serait pour la vie, j'en étais certain, et j'allais tout faire pour ça.

* * *

><p>-Tu es complètement malade, fiche le camp !<p>

Bella me regardait avec des yeux ronds alors que je grimpais doucement sur son lit.

-Je ne veux pas dormir seul ! Et puis le canapé est trop dur.

Bella plissa les yeux et croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine.

-N'importe quoi ! Ce canapé est très confortable Edward. Tu ne peux pas dormir ici, ta sœur pourrait nous voir.

Je fis la moue et me rapprochais d'elle pour frotter mon nez contre sa joue.

-Je rejoindrais le canapé avant qu'elle se lève et puis on se fiche on ne va pas vivre dans le secret éternellement si ?

Bella ne répondit pas et je l'entendis soupirer doucement. Je me reculais un peu pour la regarder, plus très sûr de moi tout à coup.

-À moins, que tu es honte de moi ?

Elle releva rapidement les yeux et ancra son regard dans le mien.

-Bien sur que non voyons ! Je m'inquiète juste de la réaction de ta sœur, je tiens à ma peau !

Je roulais des yeux et l'attirais dans mes bras pour l'embrasser.

-Alice ne va pas te tuer.

Elle renifla bruyamment.

-Ça j'en doute tu vois, elle te vois toujours comme un bébé. Elle va devenir folle furieuse si elle sait qu'on a….

Elle frissonna et je caressais doucement son dos.

-Tu oublie que c'est moi qui est pris ta vertu, j'ai perdu la mienne il y a déjà un bail.

Ma petite amie secrète se recula pour me dévisager et haussa un sourcil.

-Vraiment ? Avec qui ?

Je haussais les épaules.

-Une fille de ma classe, sans grand intérêt. On peut changer de sujet ?

Je n'avais pas spécialement envie de parler de mes anciennes conquêtes avec celle qui je l'espérais, serait la femme de ma vie.

Bella secoua la tête.

-Peut importe, je préférerais qu'on attende pour lui dire, qu'on y aille en douceur tu vois ?

Je descendis ma main pour caresser ses délicieuses petites fesses et elle poussa un petit couinement.

-Parfaitement oui, mais je dors quand même avec toi…enfin dormir est un bien grand mot.

Je l'embrassai chastement sur les lèvres et elle enroula ses bras autour de ma nuque. Je compris que j'avais gagné.

-Ok, mais en silence alors.

Un sourire naquit sur mes lèvres et je la renversais sur son lit.

* * *

><p>Trois jours après notre première fois, ma sœur nous surpris en train de nous embrasser dans la cuisine et elle piqua une crise avant de pleurer et de nous serrer tour à tour dans ses bras.<p>

Un mois après notre première fois, Bella prit doucement mon visage entre ses mains pour me murmurer « je t'aime » alors que mon cœur explosait de joie.

Trois mois après notre première fois, je terminai le lycée major de ma promo et j'obtenais une place au conservatoire de Seattle.

Cinq mois après notre première fois, j'emménageai avec Bella, ma sœur partant vivre chez Jasper.

Un an après notre première fois, je fis ma demande un genoux au sol, et Bella éclatait en sanglots avant de se jeter dans mes bras pour me hurler oui.

Trois ans après notre première fois, Carlie notre fille, ouvrait ses yeux sur le monde et faisait de nous des parents heureux et comblés.

Je pourrais énumérer bien d'autres années, mais je ne le ferais pas. Bella et moi avons eux une vie merveilleuse, remplit d'enfants et d'amour, mais je l'avais toujours su, depuis le premier jour, nous étions fait l'un pour l'autre.

FIN

* * *

><p><strong><em>je l'ai posté sans correction, j'espère que je n'ai pas laissé trop de fautes, mais ma béta va venir y jeter un coup d'oeil, je le reposterais plus tard corrigé^^<em>**

**_J'espère que ça vous a plus, je ferais peut-etre le pov de Bella, je ne sais pas encore, je vais voir. Je vous avais parlé il y a quelques temps d'une nouvelle fic, malédiction, sachez que je bosse dessus mais avec les vacances et mon fils dans les pattes, je ne fais pas ce que je veux et j'avance très lentement lol, c'est pourquoi, vous ne l'aurez qu'à la rentrée, lorsque j'aurais tout écris. _**

**_Je vous dis à très vite, pour malédiction ou peut-etre le pov de Bella pour celle ci._**


End file.
